Lost without me
by BlackRose2131
Summary: Swedish metal band and their theatrics enraptured a young woman and her friend. What will happen?


I was unsure of why I was here, but his voice had haunted me. This was so unlike anything I had ever experienced. When I had first heard HIS voice, it was as if the world fell away, but when the music stopped the trance broke. I found myself listening to them, to him more, partially because Gwyn had decided that they were the best band she had ever heard. Looking back I know now how much I owe her. Finally they released a new CD and announced their tour. Tickets were bought, Gwyn and I simply waited.

When the night of the Ritual arrived I found myself at an impasse. Gwyn and I walked into the anointed room, I noticed the beauty and design that graced the room. The theatrics the band went for obvious in the classic beauty. The two of us took our seats and waited. Gwyn began to, for the 100th time, tell me what to expect. "Rose, there is nothing like it, this is spiritual. Papa demands your attention, he calls to you. The Ghouls are also captivating. I know I keep saying this, I know it sounds weird but you will be hooked." It really didn't seem to stick with me. She was of course one of their biggest fans... The beginning act started and while the performance was lovely, it didn't captivate me. Gwyn and I passed the time with jokes and her explaining everything about the band from the costumes to the men behind the mask.

The lights finally dimmed and the room filled with chants and smoke. There was something about the entrance that made my knees feel weak. The He started singing. Papa walked out in his robes and my head spun. His voice sounded like heaven, or more appropriately every single sinful fantasy that graced those very dirty dreams. With every song I sang along, Gwyn constantly having the CDs on repeat definitely helped, it was like the world had fallen away and enraptured me. Circe, that was where I was hopelessly lost. I had watched him flit about the stage as if he knew he was walking sex, that song however was the moment I fell into this hazy feeling where all that was left was that mans voice. My mind drifted "You're lost without me" his word were breathily whispered into the nape of my neck "I can see through the scars inside you" his hands feather light ran over some of the scars that marred parts of my skin, finally landing on my chest near my heart. Gwyn grabbed my hand pulling me out of my trance as he started singing Square Hammer. The night continued much of the same of hard core fangirling before slipping into the haze that teased me. The entire night felt like ghost hands (pun intended) were roaming my body and soul.

Finally Papa started giving his speech about Monstrance Clock. This being my first ritual I was so ready for him to finish his "foreplay" and get onto the hardcore fucking he was sweetly offering. The music started, I was lost, the room was hazy I was tied to a bed, the sheets were blood red, black candles lined the room offering minimal light for the demons to play in the shadows of. I was stripped completely, I could hear this chanting and ethereal music. My nerves were on end. Slowly this huge door opened and Papa stepped out still wearing his clothing from the ritual. The air in the room completely changed.

"My ghouleh, look at what a position I have found you in. Have you come to offer yourself as sacrifice?" The words hung in the air like the sweetest promise I knew I couldn't refuse, but I couldn't find the words so I just nodded, not even trying to pull against the restraints that held me. "Then my queen you must tell me what a pretty little flower like yourself is called" he gently asked while starting to unbutton that infernal costume that was keeping my greedy eyes from seeing that magnificent body. "R-Rose" the word fell from my lips in a stammer. This was not typical for me in the bedroom, to be shy, but Him, he commanded me in unspoken ways. Finally his top half was revealed, and damn did those restraints suddenly seem like the worst thing in the world. He was lithe and lightly muscled. "Now Rose. Be good and now that all the noises you make just make the demons happier, so" he had climbed on top of me "be loud" he nipped at my ear. I moaned lightly "tut-tut, you need to be louder than that" he nipped into my shoulder pulling from me a deep moan. None of his face paint smudged, he looked into my eyes with his two contrasting eyes and let his tounge do wicked things to my exposed breasts, I could swear he was drawing pentagrams a down my skin with his fingers. My moans became louder as he slowly worked his way down to my waiting heat. The candles grew brighter as the demons danced closer. Swearing I could see the ghouls dancing in my perpherial vision. "Rose" he was shaking me "Rose, damnit woman!" My mind felt foggy ROOSSSEEE"

Gwyn was shaking me back to reality. "Fuck, that was amazing Gwyn, did not last long enough" I wanted to tell her she interrupted the best fantasy I had ever had. Thought I didn't think she'd appreciate such a depraved fantasy (3) . "So what did you think?" "I think I have just felt my earth shift, when can we go to their next show?" We both giggled at this trying to make our way out of the theater. We were almost to the door when a big hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder, turning to confront whoever decided to put their hand on me I looked back to see a rather burly man with a smirk on his face. Gwyn was turned around at this point ready to put his man in his place if need be... Until we noticed the mans stage pass. "The band has requested that you two head back stage for a meet and greet." We both looked at each other and followed the man to the back of the theater.

When we were in the back the man directed me to a room on the right and Gwyn to one on the left, we exchanged worried but curious glances before the doors shut. I took in the room, there was a mirror and costume pieces, from the shower I heard I figured there was a small restroom behind the only other door. I looked around but with sparse decorations I pulled out my phone to text Gwyn.

-Soooo what's going on?

~Wellllll... I don't know

-Great, I'll just sit and wait.

~Rose, someone is coming out of the room next to this, he's got a mask...

-As long as he doesn't have a machete or chainsaw you should be good.

Radio silence, so like any other 22 year old I started reading the current boom I had downloaded to my phone.

The shower stopped, I heard Gwyn scream, unsure if in pain, pleasure or desire I booked it for the door when a voice stopped me.

"My dear flower, don't worry Alpha is making sure your dear friend in well taken care of."

That voice, my knees went weak, I turned around to come face to face with a very unmasked and underdressed Papa...


End file.
